My Tales
by AA-Tenks
Summary: A small collection of short stories. Contains pairings and joke stories.
1. Tomorrow

**Story #1 : Tomorrow..**  
**Characters:** Senel, Norma, Chloe  
**Pairing:** Senel x Chloe (one-sided)  
**Spoilers: Yes**

This story is about how Chloe is always trying to confess to Senel, but messes up. Meh, in my view anyway. It takes place after the events of ToL.

And, yes, the title is based off the ending song for ToL. My Tales...

* * *

"Today is blazing hot.." I said.

I raised up from my bed, with sweat rolling down my face.

"I want to see Coolidge.." I said, sighing.

I knew it. I knew that I was in love with him, and I also longed to tell him.  
It became appearent to Norma, as well. In fact, she bugs me quite frequently. But, for the past few days, she went Treasure Hunting. I guess she**does** take her hobby or job, or whatever she calls it, seriously. I also found out she's not always cheerful and energetic as she looks, she has her own problems as well. I remember when she cried when she read what Sven had left her. He really was important to her.

"Important, huh?"

Coolidge is important to me.

I got dressed, hopefully to fufill my duties today. I got my things, and went outside.

I nearly fell to the floor, until I actually did, tripping over my own feet. Now that's something Norma would do..

"It's so HOT!" I yelled.  
"I hear ya," a citizen of Werites Beacon yelled to me.

I looked at him. It seems they were still doing construction on the town. We recently passed through a blizzard, and now suddenly it's so hot. I really despise the fast climate changes on the Legacy.

I remember Raynerd's house being damaged. Afterall, I was in it at the time.

"That must mean Coolidge is there.."

I somehow managed to get myself up and then I headed for Raynerd's. As I approached his house, I saw Coolidge. I couldn't believe my eyes. He turned and looked at me.

"Oh, Chloe," he said, waving.  
He blinked when I didn't respond.

I couldn't. The sight was unbearable. Coolidge was wearing no shirt! He was shirtless! He was bare-chested! And sweating! Which, I may add, made him look really hot..

At that moment, I decided. I'll confess today!

Coolidge approached me.

"What's wrong, Chloe?" he asked.

I could feel my cheeks burn with embaressment.  
I won't lose!

"I-it's nothing!" I said, frantically.  
"Wh-what are you doing?"

"Helping out Will," he said, wiping his forehead.  
"What brings you here?"

Say it! Say, _'I wanted to see you!'_ **SAY IT!**

"I-I'm looking for Norma.."

**DAMN IT!**

"Coolidge! I really!.. Really..!"

**ARGH, DAMN IT!**

I turned around and ran as fast as I could to the direction of the exit of Werites.

"Chloe?" he yelled.  
"Hey, Chloe! What's wrong?" I heard, lastly.

I ran and ran, and almost made it, until I saw Norma.  
I stopped.

"Hey C! I'm back!" Norma said, enthusiatically.  
"C?"

I ran and hugged her.

"Uh, C?"  
"I-I messed up again!" I yelled, tears welling from my eyes.  
"Aw, C.." she said.  
"So-sorry.." I studdered.

I let go of her, and wiped my eyes. I decided.

"Ok! Tomorrow I'll tell him! **Definitely!"** I yelled.

* * *

Poor C. >> 


	2. School

**Story #2 : School**  
**Characters: **Senel, Norma, Chloe, Will, Grune, Jay  
**Spoilers: No**

This story is about Will trying to have a "teaching session" with the gang. Of course, it won't happen. At least Norma won't let it

If you haven't noticed by now, I'm a huge Norma fan. I won't be biased, though. o.o

* * *

"You've **GOT** to be kidding me!" Norma yelled, as she entered the huge hallway.  
"Be quiet, Norma," Jay said, looking around.  
"How the hell did I get into this?" Senel asked, scratching his head.  
"Oh my, how exciting!" Grune said, with one hand on her cheek. 

Chloe just stood quiet.

"Why?" she yelled.

As they all entered the huge hallway, a man in a tight suit came out to greet them.  
Norma yelled as she saw him.

"EWW!" she yelled.  
"Teach! You_ really _think you're a teach?" she yelled.

Will walked up to Norma and bonked her on the head.

"OW?"  
"Anyway, you all follow me," he said, turning around.  
"Why are we doing this, anyway?" Chloe asked him.

Will's glasses glared.

"Because I talked you all into it," he said, with a small grin.

Chloe felt a chill go down her spine.

"Co-coolidge.. I don't like the sound of that," she said, tugging on Senel.  
"It's fine, it's fine.. he's just going to read out of some book," Senel said, going on ahead.  
"Ah, wait!"

They all followed Will down the hall.  
Will opened the door to the right, and they were amazed with what they saw.

"WHOA! It's a layout of an actual classroom!"Norma yelled.  
"It **IS** an actual classroom," Senel said, walking down the stairs to the third row.  
"Well, how would you know, Senny?" she yelled.  
"Look, I know, alright?" Senel said, closing his eyes.

He took a seat.

There were 4 rows, each with 5 seats.  
Senel sat in row 2, seat 3.

_"Hey, C.." _Norma whispered.  
_"What is it?"_ Chloe asked.  
_"Go sit next to Senny!"_  
"W-WHAT?" Chloe yelled, blushing.

Everyone looked at her for a minute.

"Mind your own buissness!" Norma yelled.

She turned to Chloe again.

_"What's the big deal?"_ she asked.  
_"You're only sitting next to Senny, it's not like you're gonna have se-"_

Chloe bonked Norma on the head... really, **really** hard.

"OW! OW, HEY THAT HURT!" she yelled.  
"Now, you're going** too **far.." Chloe said, her face red.  
"Yeah, but that hurt! You never hit me C!" she yelled.  
"Well, I guess that's changed now.." Chloe said, walking down to row 3.

Chloe sat in row 3, seat 4.  
Norma ran down, and sat next to Chloe in seat 3.  
She evily grinned, as Senel was right below her.  
Jay sat in row 1, seat 1.  
Grune sat in row 4, seat 5.

Will walked to his desk, and slammed his hands on it.

"What's your problem?" Norma yelled.  
"I HAVEN'T SAID ANYTHING YET!" Will yelled back.

He straightened his tie.

"Now, s-since you all agreed to listen, I'd like you all to refer to me as-"  
"OLD MAN!" Norma yelled.

Will picked up an eraser and threw it at Norma.  
A direct hit!  
Chalk dust also made its way on Chloe and Senel.

"H-HEY!" they yelled in unison.  
"I'd like you all to refer to me as Sensei!" he yelled.

Everyone paused, except Grune.  
They stared at Will.  
All of them bursted out laughing, except Grune.  
Will got angry at this.

_"I try to have a damn lesson and this is how it ends up.." _he said, under his breath.

Norma took her straw out, and started chewing some paper.

"Norma, what are you doing?" Chloe asked, looking at her.  
"Waztch andr shee" she said.

She aimed for Senel's head.

"Ah! Norma!" Chloe yelled.

Norma spit the paper through her straw, making it a spitball.  
It landed in Senel's hair.  
Chloe gasped, while Norma started laughing.

"What the?" Senel yelled, putting his hand to his head.

He took the spitball out of his hair.  
He flung around.

"Dammit, Norma, Chloe!" he yelled.  
"Coolidge! It wasn't me!" she yelled.  
"It wasn't me either, I swear!" Norma yelled.

Chloe glared at Norma.

"Who was it?" he yelled.  
"It was obviously Norma," Jay said, observing them.  
"I'm not the one who has the straw!" Norma yelled to Jay.  
"Norma! You use a darn straw to FIGHT!" Jay yelled back.

Norma raised both of her hands, innocently.  
Just then, Chloe looked in her lap and found the straw.  
She picked it up.

"CHLOE?" Senel and Jay yelled in unison.  
"I-it wasn't me!" she yelled.

Norma started laughing.  
She got on the long table, and jumped up to row 4.

"You'll never take me alive!" she yelled at them.

Senel grinned.

"Don't count on it!" he yelled, jumping on row 3.  
"Norma! You framed me!" Chloe yelled.  
"Revenge is so sweet!" Norma said, jumping down. She started casting something.

"Norma?" Senel said.  
"You can't be serious!" Jay said.

Norma mummbled a few words under her breath and then yelled,

**"BLIZZARD!"**

Before the snow storm happened, you could hear their heart-wrenching screams throughout the hall, along with Norma's insane laughing.

You could also hear Will saying _'Why?'_

Of course, the final words were Grune's.

"Oh my, everyone is having so much fun!"

* * *

I actually had fun writing this. >.>  



	3. Stupid Girl

**Story #3 : Stupid Girl  
Characters: **Senel, Norma, Chloe, Jay  
**Pairing:** Norma x Jay  
**Spoilers: No**

This pairing for this story was requested. I just toasted something in my brain and now I'm going to use it. o.o If you thought Senel was dense at love, Norma is too:o

I keep writing stories on Norma. Ahhh! I** HAVE** to write one without her, but she's so cool. :(  
The characters are my team, in order: Senel, Norma, Chloe, and Jay. :) Anyway, I should stop ranting since you most likely don't care.

* * *

It was another day, and another battle. The other four had gone on ahead, and the main four, were battling. They could not risk their energy, so they had to finish up the battle quickly. 

Senel and Chloe were teaming up against the dragon, while Norma was casting.

"JJ! Stop standing around!" Norma yelled.  
"I am _not_ standing around!" Jay yelled, turning to her.  
"I am observing the enemy movements, so that I can find out their weak point and-"  
"Shut up, already!" she yelled.

Jay flung around and charged at the dragon.

What was with her, _anyway?_ He tried to be nice, but she always seemed to make him feel stupid, somehow.

**"Revive!"**

Suddenly, a vibe went through Jay's body, as he felt refreshed. He always liked that feeling. It made him feel as if Norma was giving her energy to him.  
But, when he looked at Senel and Chloe, he saw the same for them. They just didn't feel the same way. He grew angry at the thought sometimes.

Suddenly, the dragon blew tremendous flames out of his mouth. A direct hit would kill.

**"JJ!" **Norma yelled.

Before Jay knew it, he found Norma in front of him, trying her best to use Guardian. She had never really used Guardian since she was always in the back.

"N-norma!" Jay yelled.  
"H-hurry, JJ!" Norma yelled.  
"You're short right?"  
"What does that have to do with anything?" he asked, a little angry.  
"Slide under the dragon! That way you can get his back!" she yelled.

Senel and Chloe had gotten hit, though it wasn't a direct hit. They were unconsious.

"Hurry!" she yelled.

Jay did as he was told, with his ninja-like skills, slipping under the dragon.  
He darted up and ran up the dragon's back, to it's neck.  
He yelled as he lunged his dagger in it's neck, forcefully moving it as he sliced it open.  
He jumped down, and Norma casted Black Hole, sucking the dragon into nothingness.  
Norma wiped sweat off of her forehead, and gave Jay a thumbs up.

"Nice, JJ!" she yelled.

He quickly turned his head away, blushing.  
Norma blinked.

"_Anyway.._" she said, crouching down to Senel and Chloe.  
"We make a good team, you know?" she said.  
"I say that was better than what me and Teach usually cook up!" she said.

Jay turned to her.  
He always thought he was a loner in the battlefield, but he never realized Norma was, as well. Without Will, she didn't really have a partner.

"Well, you know.." she continued, putting her hands out to revive Chloe.  
"I wanted to try teaming up with you, since Senny and C always seem to be hacking at the monster, together.."  
**"Ressurection!"**

She grinned and turned her head to him.

"We make a good team!"

Jay stared at her.  
He slowly smiled.

"We certainly do.." he said.

Norma turned to go revive Senel.  
Jay observed Chloe. She hadn't opened her eyes yet, and Norma was still reviving Senel.  
That gave him his chance.

"Norma!" he yelled.  
"Hm?"

Norma looked at Jay. His face was red.

"Why's your face red, JJ?" she asked.  
"Got burned from the flames?"

"I-I.."

Norma finished casting on Senel and got up.

"I-I really like you!"

Norma just stared at Jay.

"_Righttt.._" she said, turning away from him.

Senel and Chloe opened their eyes.  
Norma went on ahead.  
Jay just stared at her back.  
He gritted his teeth and ran for her.  
He went in front of her.

"Hey!" he yelled.  
"Just don't brush off my confession!" he said, looking up.

He saw Norma's face. She was blushing. That also made Jay blush.

"So, _that's _how it is!" he yelled.  
"It's not! **It's not,** you idiot!" she yelled.  
"Who would date you?" she said.

She put her hand above Jay's head, and compared heights.

"**Shortie!**" she yelled, turning around.

She was still blushing.

"S-stupid Girl!" he yelled at her back. He smiled and thought to himself.  
_'I-I have a chance!' _

* * *

:O Norma blushed! 


	4. Love Potion

**Story #4 : Love Potion**  
**Characters: **Senel, Norma, Chloe, Will  
**Pairing: **Senel x Norma (one-sided)  
**Spoilers: No**

Before you start saying, "OMFG, EW, NORMA AND SENEL!" It's not what you think. This story is about Will developing a key love potion, in which Senel mistakes for juice. of course, being a Love Potion, it's love at first sight. Senel is OOC when he drinks it, obviously.

Also, I never really found anything wrong with the SenelxNorma pairing, despite the fact that it would NEVER work out.And if you don't know, _Oyaji means Old Man._ :) I have the Japanese version of ToL, as well as the English one, soooooooooo, yeah.

* * *

Norma barged into Will's house, not that it was new. 

"Yo, Teach!" she yelled, energetically.  
"Norma.. why must you bash into my house every day?" Will asked, not even looking up from what he was doing.  
_"Oyajiiii.."_ Norma said, under her breath.

She walked up to him and looked into the pot that he was stiring.

"So now you wanna be a witch?" she asked.

Will bonked Norma on the head.

"...Ow?"  
"Hey, Teach, that didn't even hurt!" Norma said, both hands on her head.  
"Do you want it to hurt?" he asked.  
"N-NO!" she yelled, backing up a little.  
"Anyway.." Will continued.

Norma looked into the damp pot. There was a pink mixture inside.

"What's that supposed to be?" she asked.  
"It's a Love Potion.." he stated.  
"Love Potion?"  
"What the heck are **YOU **gonna do with a love potion?" Norma yelled.

Will's glasses glared and a faint blush appeared on his face.

"Th-that's.." he studdered.

Norma backed up.

"You're going to trick C, aren't you?" she accused.  
"O-of course not!" he yelled.  
"Look! I need a break!" he said, lowering his voice.

Will looked at Norma, then at his pot. He got a vile, and filled some of the "Love Potion" into it. He then placed it in his fridge.

"Listen Norma, do not let ANYONE, drink this!" he yelled at her.  
"You should know what would happen.." he said, walking upstairs.

Norma looked into the pot again.

"Yeah, yeah.." she said.

She walked up to Will's couch and layed down. She fell asleep right away.  
Just then, Senel entered.

"Man, what a long day!" he yelled.  
"Finally the darn construction is done!" he said, wiping sweat off his forehead.  
_"Damn Will didn't even help fixing his own damn house.." _he said again, under his breath.  
"I'm thirsty.."

Senel walked to Will's fridge.

"He's got nothi- ah.. juice!" Senel said, grabbing the vile.

He observed the vile. It had a label entitled_ "LP"_  
He shrugged and walked to Will's couch.

"Norma..?" he asked.  
"Hey! Norma!" he said, opening the vile.

He then tugged on her.

_"Mmm.. Senny's...gay.."_ she mummbled.

Senel pulled her hair.

"Ow, ow!" she yelled, getting up.  
"What the hell, Senny?" she yelled, rubbing her eyes.

Senel sighed, and took a sip of the_ "juice"._  
Norma yawned, and looked at Senel. She blinked.  
He finished drinking the vile, and wiped his mouth.  
Then it hit her.

"AH! THAT'S!" she yelled, pointing at Senel.  
"Huh?" he asked.

He looked at her.  
His eyes widen.  
He dropped the glass vile, and it shattered.

"N-norma.." he said.  
"S-S-Senny...?" she asked.  
"You... are... **SO CUTE!**" he yelled, glomping her.  
**"AHHHHHHHHHH!"** she screamed.

Will heard her scream and raced down the stairs.

"Norma? What's wrong?" Will asked.

Then Will saw it.

"Norma, you! YOU LET SENEL DRINK IT?" he yelled.  
"I-I was asleep!" she yelled, trying to push the love-infected Senel away.

He pulled her to his chest.

"How could I have not realized it before?" he asked, snuggling her.  
"Quit it, Senny!" she yelled, trying to escape his grasp.  
"Teach! Help me out here!" she yelled to Will.  
"I'll search for the antidote!" he told her.  
"NO! Help me before he does something worse!" she yelled.

Before she could say it, though, Will dashed upstairs.

**"Teachhhhhh!" **she yelled.  
"Senny, leggo!"  
"Oh Norma, your figure, so supreme.." he said, pushing her away to look at her.

He pulled her chin to his.

_"Ah!" _Norma gasped.  
"Now we must solemly share a sweet kiss.." he said, closing his eyes.

SLAP!  
Senel fell to the floor.  
Norma got up and stepped on his face.  
She then headed for the door, and began running for the inn.  
Senel quickly got up, and started chasing.

"Wait my love!" he yelled.  
"Help!" Norma yelled.

Everyone just looked at her.

"Oh come on, dammit!" she yelled.

Before she knew it, she was glomped again.

"Ahh!" she yelled.  
**"Help!"**  
"Awww, how cute, her boyfriend came to suprise her!" one woman said.  
"Y-you're wro-"

Senel covered her mouth.

"Yep!" he said, smiling.

He flung Norma on his shoulder, and ran for his house.  
Norma kept hitting his back.

"Lemme go!" she yelled.  
**"Sennyyyy!"**  
"Once we get to my house, we can _**-censored-**_ in peace!" Senel said, running faster than before.

Norma fell silent.

Senel ran past the bakery, and as he was running, Chloe came out.

**"C!"** Norma yelled.  
"Norma?... C-C-coolidge?" Chloe yelled, dropping her basket.  
"C! Help me!" she yelled, Chloe now far away.

Chloe was shocked, but then she thought of something.

"Coolidge, you monster!" she yelled, drawing her sword.

She ran after Norma and Senel.  
Senel looked behind him, and saw Chloe.  
He stopped.

"Chloe?" he asked.

Chloe ran up to them.

"Coolidge!" she yelled.  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
"I'm taking my lover to my house," he said.

Chloe dropped her sword.

"L-lover...?" she asked, her eyes widening.  
"N-no C! It's not what you think! Senny drank Will's Love Potion!" she yelled.  
"Love Potion?" Chloe asked, looking up with hope.  
"Y-yeah!" she yelled.  
"You're wrong! It's true love, dammit!" he yelled, turning around.

He started running again.  
Chloe grabbed her sword and chased after them.  
After some running, Senel got to his house.  
He stopped in front of it, and dropped Norma.

"Senny?" she asked.

He turned around to greet Chloe.

"Chloe, don't bother us!" he yelled.  
"Sh-shut up!" Chloe yelled back.  
"Norma's mine!" he yelled.  
"Not yours!"

Chloe and Norma's face both twisted at the thought.

_"Senny.."  
"Coolidge.."_

Norma got up and kicked Senel in the "shack".

**"AH!"**

Chloe then lunged her sword at him, making him drop to the floor.

"High five, C!" she yelled.  
"Yeah!"

Will quickly ran up to them.

"Where the hell have you been, Teach?" Norma yelled.

Will took out another vile and a bat.

"I brought a bat and the antidote," Will said.

Norma grabbed them, and gave Chloe the antidote.  
Chloe opened the vile, and poured the liquid into Senel's mouth.

"Ew!" Senel yelled, darting up.

He spit.  
Chloe and Will backed up. Just then, Norma snapped.

**"DIE!" she yelled, swinging her bat at Senel.  
"HUH?"  
**

* * *

The end. o.o 


	5. Senel's Bad Feeling

**Story #5 : Senel's Bad Feeling**  
Characters: Senel, Norma  
**Spoilers: No**

This is about Senel having a bad moment. :)

I just beat Norma's Character Quest again, but this time it was in Japanese. Norma really sounded serious. o.o T.T  
It was so awesome.

_Axwuf: The reason I did not put the way Norma says their names in Japanese, is because I don't know how to spell them.  
The only thing I probably know is Norma calling Senel, "Senne-Senne," which is firmly how I hear it, as well as calling Chloe, "Ku"  
I also have this one theme song from the OST stuck in my head. is too lazy to go get OST in the next room and play it._

Oi Hey

* * *

Senel arose from bed.  
Something seemed wrong. He felt something was coming, and it was coming fast. It wasn't a good feeling either.  
Suddenly, he heard a bang on his door. He looked down from his bed and waiting for the person, or _thing, _to go away. 

"_Oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, _Senny!" he heard.  
"Norma.." he said, sighing.

He got up, and walked down the steps. He went to the door, the bad feeling still residing him. He opened it, and suddenly everything went black. He felt himself falling to the floor.

"_Don't worry, Senny!_" he heard, before he fell unconcious.

When he woke up, he found himself in a room unknown to him. He got up from the bed, and looked out the window. From the view, he realized he was in the hospital.

"Hm?" he looked looked down.

He was naked.

**"AHH!"** he yelled, covering his "bomb."  
"Senny? You up?"

He looked behind him.

"Norma! **WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?**" he yelled, his face red.  
"I stripped you," she said, blinking.

"What?""Well, you didn't have to say it **that** bluntly," Senel said.  
"**WAIT, WHY THE HELL DID YOU STRIP ME?**" he yelled.  
"Since C probably won't get a chance, I showed her your naked body, but she fainted,_ butttt_ at least she saw it!" Norma said, cheerfully.  
"YO-YOU SHOWED CHLOE MY... MY BODY?" he yelled.  
"Mainly your **censored**" Norma stated.  
"**WHY?**" he yelled.  
"I just told you."  
"**WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?**" he yelled.  
"AND DID YOU NOT HAVE A PROBLEM STRIPPING ME?"  
"Haha, it's_** so**_ small, too!" Norma said, bursting out in laughter.  
**"SHUT THE HELL UP!"**  
"WHERE THE HELL IS MY UNDERWEAR?" he asked.  
"On the floor, stupid," Norma said, pointing to his bed.

Senel looked on the floor next to the bed, and found his undies.  
He quickly put them on.

"Where's the rest of my clothes?" he asked.  
"I dunno," Norma said.  
"BUT DIDN'T YOU FREAKIN' STRIP ME?" he yelled.  
"Yeah," said Norma.

Senel couldn't contain his anger.

_"But,_ Red wanted to try your clothes on or something," she finished.

Senel's face went blue.

"_**Moses**_ saw me too?" he asked.  
"Yeah."  
**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** he yelled, running after Norma, his nails glowing blue.  
**"AH!" **Norma yelled, rushing out of the room.

* * *

>> 


	6. Lonely

**Story #6 : Lonely**  
**Characters**: Senel, Norma, Chloe, Grune, Shirley  
**Pairing: **Senel x Shirley (one-sided) Senel x Chloe (one-sided)  
**Spoilers: **Yes

I don't know, I just thought of this. This, basically being, the girls have a looong chat.

This isn't a romance short story, if you're wondering. :o The pairings are one-sided because the girlies are having a chat

_Onii-chan means Brother. _

* * *

Norma sighed.  
Chloe sighed.  
Shirley sighed.  
Grune smiled. 

The guys had gone on ahead, leaving them to clean out behind. While there were three casters, Chloe was having trouble fighting.  
Norma observed Chloe's movements, and obviously knew she felt lonely without Senel.  
Norma couldn't help but say it out loud.

"Feeling lonely there, are you, C?" she yelled, casting Rally.

Chloe slipped a little, but managed to regain her balance and finish the last monster.  
She turned to Norma.

"Of course not!" she yelled.

Shirley stared at Chloe with uncertainty.  
Chloe darted her eyes to catch a quick glance of Shirley, then looked back at Norma.

"No! Coolidge just helps a lot, but I'm certainly not lonely!"  
"Who said I was talking about Senny?" Norma said.

Chloe flustered.

"Well, I _thought_ you were," she said, pretending to cough.  
"Oh my, well, maybe Norma-chan **was **talking about Senel-chan," Grune said, putting her hand on her cheek, tilting her head.  
"Maybe I** was**," Norma said, putting her hand to her chin, in her devious pose.  
"**MAKE UP YOUR MIND!**" Chloe yelled.  
"_Anywho_, let's go" Norma said, pointing onward.

Shirley looked down. She felt uncomfortable without Senel. She's fought without him for quite a while, but she never was with Chloe.  
She was usually always with Grune, Will, and Moses.  
Norma caught a quick glance of Shirley, and pushed Chloe in front of her.

"Uh?"  
"You lead," she said, running to Shirley.  
"Hey Shirl!" she said to Shirley, quite happily.  
"No-Norma-san.." she said, quietly.  
"How come you're not talking?" Norma asked.  
"Well, I'm not feeling very well, and-"  
"It's C, isn't it?" she asked.  
"Y-yes, it's Chloe-san.." she said, feeling a little ashamed.  
"Right now, I miss Onii-chan,"  
"Well, he's not that far away you know, run to him and run into his arms!" Norma said, stretching her hands out.

Shirley blushed.

"N-no way!" she yelled.  
"Well, you're no fun," Norma said, walking up ahead.

Shirley thought about Senel. Did he care for her as much as he cared for Chloe? Chloe was his side-to-side combat partner, who he also talked to a lot. It looked like he could share anything with her, and she would be there with open arms.  
But then again, Senel risked his whole being and the Mainland's existance to save Shirley. He didn't want to kill her like he was planning to. He couldn't. Was it because he loved her? And not as a sibling?  
She wondered.

Chloe also thought about Senel. He would share a lot of things with her, and he told her nearly everything that the others didn't even know. She wasn't afraid to support him, just as she did in the Quiet Lands. Sure, she slapped him once or twice, but he attained his Sacred Eres that way. She helped him.  
She helped Senel when he was trapped between his loss of Stella, and his betrayal from Shirley.  
She wondered.

From now on, they both decided to try and open up to Senel, no matter what it took.

"Ah, hey, it's the guys!" they heard, their deep thinking interrupted.

"Coolidge!"  
"Onii-chan!"

They both ran to him in a rush, spinning Norma, the leading of the group.  
She then fell to the floor.

"Ow!"  
"Geez, you guys are _**SOOO **_eager to see Senny, aren'tcha?" she yelled, getting herself back up.  
"Huh?"

Senel looked in front of him, at the two girls' shady faces.

"Shirley? Chloe?" he asked.

They were both blushing too much to face him.

* * *

There! Shirley appears! That only leaves Moses! 


	7. Just a Little Kiss!

**Story #7 : Just a Little Kiss!  
Characters:** Senel, Norma, Will, Jay, Moses, Grune  
**Pairing:** Moses x Jay (one-sided) Moses x Grune  
**Spoilers:** No

This story is about Moses trying to "score" with Grune, since he likes her out of all the girls the most.

Well, I looked at the only review I got for Chapter 5, and I've decided to try to do at least all pairings once. What I mean is, like the craziest pairings(in my opinion) at least once, and not one-sided. ie: Senel x Jay, Norma x Chloe in a serious term, together with my sick humor. o.o  
The pairing that I've actually completed once, but was requested again, was Norma x Jay.  
Also, in this story, the "chat" I'm refering to is the skit you get when you put all the guys on your team. o.o I've written an FAQ on ToL, so if you have any trouble, ask, not that you would because this is a fanfiction site, but meh, I should stop ranting before it takes up the whole chapter.

* * *

Moses thought about the chat he had with the guys. Well, he _was_ the one who started up the conversation, but he really thought about it.  
When it came to Grune, he would get just a little wilder than he already was, just so he can get her awknowledgement.  
When it came down to the worst, he always slightly noticed that she could tell the least vibrant things. It stuck out.  
He wondered if she was some kind of goddess. 

And _damn_! Don't even get him started with looks. She had the biggest rack you could find on the Legacy!  
Or at least his team, maybe Chloe close.

Moses blushed, as a freaky grin appeared on his face.  
They were all taking a break half-way in the second visit to the Man-Eating Ruins.  
Jay noticed him.  
He smirked a little.

"The Stupid Bandit is having ravishing perverted thoughts again," Jay announced.

Everyone stopped talking and looked at Moses.

"Wh-what'd you say, Jay?" he yelled.  
"I don't need to repeat myself, Moses-san, or are you that much of a stupid bandit?" he questioned.  
"Why you!"

Before Moses and Jay could do anything, they both recieved a bonk on the head from Will.

"It seems we're done here, let's move on," Will said, turning to the rest.  
"Awwww, I wanted to rest more!" Norma yelled.  
"Norma-san, you took us out here!" Jay yelled.  
"Yeah, yeah.." she said, getting up.

They all walked off, leaving Moses and Jay behind.  
Jay only stayed behind, because he noticed Moses was daydreaming again.

"You're going to be left behind, if you keep having those sick thoughts," he said, turning around.

Again Moses snapped out of it and chased after Jay.  
Jay's speed was faster, as he reached the rest in no time. As for Moses, he somehow lost his balance and tripped, grabbing hold to the first thing he could grab, which happened to be Grune's butt.

"Oh My," she said, turning her head.

They all stopped and looked at Moses.

"Geez Red, you really** are** a perv, aren't you?" Norma said, her hands on her hips.  
"Stupid Bandit," Jay said, shaking his head.  
"G-G-Grune!" Moses yelled, getting up.

He wasn't quite the man to say sorry, but like anyone would believe him. They would only think he was trying to woo the clueless woman.

Grune smiled.

"Moses is having so much fun!" she said.

Moses laughed loudly, scratching his head.  
Everyone just shrugged and headed on.

He felt sort of stupid, because Grune thought that. Maybe she was really offended? Well, she wasn't one to talk much, but he still wondered.  
He stared at the floor, saddended, as well as in deep thought.  
Jay looked at him.

_'Stupid Bandit..'_ he thought once more.

He knew that Moses liked Grune, **a lot**. He noticed that for the past few days, he was trying to tell her something. Tell her something that Jay didn't want Grune to hear. **He** wanted to hear it. From Moses. **He** wanted Moses to tell him what he was going to tell Grune.

He frowned. He couldn't stand a chance from the way Moses acted.

Moses looked at Grune's back. He had to tell her. Somehow!

"Finally!" Norma yelled.

Moses' chain of thoughts had been broken by the loud girl once more.  
He noticed that they were finally in the last room. Norma ran off to scan for traps, as well as look for the Everlight.  
Moses kept thinking about Grune, and he didn't hear when the monster appeared.  
_Until..._

"Norma, you idiot!" Senel yelled, a monster appearing before them.

They had to fight once more, and it wasn't very fun for the team since they just wanted to find the Everlight.

The monster, Mind Flare, casted a spell and the party spreaded out. It was no biggie, but they couldn't be distracted either. Moses shook his head, then grabbed his spear. If Grune couldn't notice him, he'll show her the man that he can really be.

Suddenly, the monster released a jolt of energy and casted another spell aimed for Grune. Moses jumped and pushed her out of the way, also landing on her.  
That was the team's chance to polverize the monster.  
They were all disracted that they didn't see Moses still on top of Grune.

Moses opened his eyes, to find Grune's smiling face.

"Moses-chan, good morning!" she said.

Moses stared, and then grinned.

"Hey, Grune.. I love you," he said.  
"I love you, too!" Grune said, happily.

Of course Grune loved him, she loved everyone and everything!  
Despite that, Moses smiled.

"Can I get a kiss?" he asked.  
"Hmm.. I don't know," Grune said, managing to put her finger on her chin, in her thinking pose.  
"_**Just a Little Kiss!**_" he said.  
"Okay!" Grune said, kissing him.

Moses felt a little happier. Because now, he's closer to Grune than he ever was before.

"_UM!_ Are you two lovebirds done?" Norma yelled.

Moses' eyes jolted open, and he got off of Grune.  
Norma walked over to Grune and patted her on the back.

"G-Girl, next time, don't let him take advantage of you like that!" she said."Okay," Grune said, smiling.  
"Wait a sec!" Moses yelled.  
**"You're wrong!"**

* * *

Hmm, this went longer than expected. 


End file.
